The next hunger games
by the veggo
Summary: Ginger Rok is volunteering for District 12, for she has some winning strategies... Will she survive?
1. Reaping

75th hunger games

Today is the day, the day of the Reaping. Today is the determined fate of a few select people. I'm scared, no petrified. Did the Capitol realize how awful they are, letting numerous of people die slow and painful deaths, or quick ones, ones that their families will remember forever. I don't know how they can do it. Nothing the districts can really do though. They can pick us off one at a time, and we can't fight and win. They control us. I hope this Hunger Games someone will make a difference.

I get out of bed, and put on my Reaping dress. District 12 is the first district to do the picking. Last year was truly amazing for District 12. Katniss volunteered for her sister, Prim. Peeta, who I didn't really know, was also picked. Fortunately they both came back, and Katniss will be my mentor if I'm to be picked. She is 17 and I'm 12. I think she would be a good mentor to anyone. But I have a plan.

My sister, Jess, comes running in and gives me a big hug. She is 6 and so I'm the only one in my family to have a chance to be picked. My chance will be 100%. I'm positive. My mother died and now I live with my father, a strict man who hates fun and so my sister and I have to play games without my dad knowing. Fun is good for little kids. We don't live in the Seam at least. My father has a decent job, as a carpenter. We always have food on the table at least. Hunting isn't my thing, but I would survive in the Hunger Games, for I have a secret. Many secrets in fact.

I go and help Jess get ready for the big day, by putting a red velvet dress on. She is so cute, so sweet. She is also pretty smart for her age, and knows to not say bad things about the Capitol. She studies a lot, and comprehends completely why are mom isn't here, even though she was 2 when our mom died. I remember the day perfectly, and so does she. Maybe that's just memory; painful memories are too easy to remember, like good ones.

We try to forget about that day.

_Jess and I were on our way home from school. We saw our mom in the garden just outside the house; we hugged her, and then went inside. Later I heard my father come home, singing. We used to have a happier house, singing, and music. That's why I liked Katniss when she sang to Rue. I swore me father was crying… Anyway, later I walked outside to help my mom. She was dead. No blood or anything. I screamed for my father. Jess and father ran outside, and we took her to Katniss' mom, but she wasn't quite sure why she had died. We buried her next to the garden, and when I look there (which I try not to do) I start to tear up. _

_We never found out the cause of her death. Now I know though. After 'Foxface' died I saw the berries that Katniss held up. Nightlocks. I ran to the garden, and found the same berries. There were a few that were still there, and I know now the reason of the death to my mother. I threw all the berries into the river while crying and sobbing. I never told Jess, or father, but maybe one day I will. They deserve to know._

My father, Jess, and I are heading to the square. When we get there it's packed, since everyone has to be there. The mayor talks for a while, and introduces Effie first. Effie decided that District 12 wasn't so bad after last year. Then he introduces Katniss, this year's mentor. After Haymitch does his usual stage dive but he doesn't look as drunk. Katniss and Peeta were probably a big affect on him. He finally had neighbors.

After the introductions it was time for the drawings. My heart is beating faster and faster. I knew I had to do this.

"The girl tribute is:" the mayor calls.

"Ginger Rok," I finish for him.


	2. Capitol

**Sorry, but for the last chapter this is all reserved by Suzanne Collins. She owns every bit of this except for the character, Ginger, I made up.**

**Review but first enjoy and obviously read! Thanks!!**

**Chapter 2: The capitol**

The crowd is stunned. Two girl volunteers in a row! Even more so since I was 12, and wasn't volunteering for anyone. Most people either don't know me or now think of me as weak or as a threat. My only skills they know of are being a gymnast. I can do hand-stands, flips, and all that stuff. I'm pretty small; I can hide well. I have one secret though, that absolutely no one knows of.

I walk up on stage. All the lights make me a bit dizzy. Next thing I know they are picking a boy tribute. Nobody volunteers, surprise-surprise, as the mayor calls Blake Kashn to be the boy tribute.

I know Blake, sort of. We aren't what you would call friends, or enemies. He is 15, so I don't have any classes with him, and he's not cute where you would see girls pointing him out, either. All I know about him was that he was strong, and had anger-management problems. He comes from the 'richer' side of town, so he probably hadn't any training. He isn't trying to survive like a lot of people here.

Even though I don't have to hunt to survive, I still practice my skills, gymnastics at home and my other secret in the forest. People also say I'm pretty, so I might get a few sponsors, but looks aren't everything. I'm very clever, so I think having that ability will get me a few sponsors. I'm good in front of crowds too, but not out going.

I actually don't have any friends. The first day of school I accidentally tripped the most popular girl in school but her wan-abbes though it was on purpose. Since everyone worships her they all hated me from the beginning. I don't care. Having no friends is good if you're planning on going to the Hunger Games the first chance you have. Friends can betray, hurt you, and use you to their advantage. I'm safer having no friends; with the intense training I did I didn't have time for friends. I learned a lot in school, even if the stuff is kind of useless. I'm smart and friends only stand in the way. As soon I volunteered I saw lots of the kids look at me curiously like _Wow, does she have some super power or something? Now I wished I had learned more about her._

Blake and I are next to each other on stage, the crowd is going wild, and some are on the verge of crying. Jess is among those people. Even as six years old she knows that the Hunger Games usually means certain death. Father is standing still, but has a sad, depressed look in his eyes. The look he has when he's reminded of Mother. I guess losing me would put him the worst state. He must stay strong, for Jess. I don't know who Blake's family was, but I think I could guess, as I see a sobbing mother. I feel bad, and I guess I never stopped and considered what my family is thinking now.

"Good luck Ginger Rok and Blake Kashn, and may the odds ever be your favors!" the mayor calls.

Blake and I walk into a room, where we would say our good-byes to our family, and then board the train that would take us to the Capitol. The train looks nice, stainless steel on the outside. I guess people trains were never used except for the Hunger Games. We have special coal exporting trains, and there was no contact with the other districts, seeing as the Capitol would never allow it.

Just then my family walks in.

"Ginger, why?" Jess asks while sobbing.

"I won't let you go!" Father yells.

"I have to go, and Jess, you'll see why I volunteered. I'll come back and we'll live a life of luxury, and we can help poorer people in District 12. I promise you I'll come back. Understand."

They both hug me and kiss me. I whisper to my dad, "Take care of her, for me."

Blake and I get on the train with Katniss, and Peeta. The seats are velvety red, and the rooms that are provided are enormous, literally half the size of our house. They have big bathrooms, and beautiful rooms, with a king size bed in the middle. There is a bid window with curtains, and a wardrobe. Usually I'm not a snooper but I open the chestnut doors of it anyway. There are plenty of outfits. I decide to change, so I put on a blue skirt and a red top. I brush my hair, and put away my other clothes. I'm hungry so I walk down to the dining room. I remember Katniss' favorite thing about the Capitol was…what dish? I've already forgotten.

"Hello," Katniss says. Katniss, Peeta, Effie, and Blake, are already sitting at the table.

"Oh sorry, I'm late," I stutter, blushing.

"No worries. Dinner was just about to be served." Effie replies.

I really don't like her. She has an easy job, and she's never even been in the Hunger Games. She just bugs me, how rich she must be.

I ignore her and sit down at the only vacant seat. I exchange a glance with Blake, but he looks away. I smell something really good, and then dinner comes out.

So much food! I've seen this before, other Hunger Games, yet it looks way more realistic. I see lamb stew. Oh! That's what Katniss liked. There is so much food. I feel bad thinking of all the people back in District 12 who sometimes can't even afford a square meal. And much of this food will probably go to waste anyway. I can't worry about that now, I should try to gain a few pounds before the games.

I guess it won't matter. I can survive one day with a piece of bread. For some reason I don't need to eat a lot. I never really feel hungry, and I mean, I do work. I'm not a lazy bum but I never feel too hungry. That's also another reason I volunteered. It won't really be the 'Hunger Games' if you don't have much of an appetite in the first place. I have a chance of surviving. Nobody really knows that, I pack my own lunch for school and put a bit in. I get home and put away what I didn't eat. Jess realizes that I don't eat a lot, but she leaves me that and doesn't say anything. Father doesn't talk when were eating, and since I prepare dinner, and clean up Father doesn't realize how little I eat. My family used to have dinner, laughing and we'd tell stories, but not anymore… I wonder how Jess will manage with the house. Will Father shut himself up in his room while the TV is on and I'm on the TV? Hopefully he will take care of Jess. He wouldn't leave her on her own.

I serve myself some lamb stew to see if it's as good as told. I put a piece of bread on my plate, and pour myself a glass of juice. Cranberry juice, I think. I've tried it once or twice, but such treats are specialties. The lamb stew is amazing! Even though I don't need to eat a lot, I still can. I eat all the stew, a piece of bread, and drink my juice. I'm full but I'm sure there's still more courses to come. Everyone is eating more than me, especially Blake. His plate is so full that some of the food is starting to fall off. He's already kind of fat.

"Is that all your going to eat?" Effie asks annoyingly.

"Yes, have a problem with that?" I retort.

"You should try to bulk up, you skinny little thing."

I'm furious! She just insulted me, yet no one even looks up from dinner. I reach my arm across the table and punch her in the mouth. Whoops. No one is going to be happy.

"OWW!" Effie yells. "Why'd you do that?!" Blood was rushing out of her mouth, but I couldn't care less. What a complainer! That would be the least of anyone's problems, a bloody mouth in the Hunger Games, but she wouldn't know!

"Ginger! You have got some serious nerve," Katniss yells at me. She grabs me and sits my shaky self down. I'm scared but still furious. I'm good at letting my anger out, but in violent ways. I'm mad; she called me a skinny little thing, like I wasn't sitting right across from her.

Effie gets up and leaves to the bathroom. Dessert was coming, yum! I have a little piece of apple tart, the chocolate cake was tempting but I would have a stomach ache from something so rich. I'm already full. Katniss wants to get started on planning strategies; we will be there tomorrow.

"Ginger, you look like a little harmless, innocent thing. Don't hit me! You would probably do best pretending you're that, scoring low, and stuff like that," Katniss advises me.

"That's stupid! Why would she have volunteered then if she was helpless?" Blake points out.

"Good point, I guess you should look tough, but still innocent. They might call you a target, but you need to be evasive. What skills do you have? What are you not good at? Is it OK to share this in front of Blake?"

I look at Blake and say, "It's fine. I'm a very skilled gymnast. I can do flips, hand-stands, and things like that. I haven't really told anyone, but I can live on very little food. One piece of bread is enough, even if I've worked a lot that day. But I'm scared of heights."

"Really?" she asks disbelieving, "I doubt anyone live on that little food. I believe you though. Being scared of heights isn't a good thing but we can work on that."

"OK. You'd better believe that I can live on little food though. I also have one special ability that no knows about."

"Smart move, you never should show off your best move until the arena. OK. I think your ideal score should be six, so you're not a target but they won't think you've scored low on purpose. We'll talk more later, OK? Blake, what are your high and low points?"

I get up and walk to my room. I'm glad Katniss is the mentor, not Peeta. I like her more. Peeta just decided to come along. He still might be useful, but Katniss has more skills.

I walk into my room, shower, and put on fluffy pajamas. The pajamas are blue cotton. They're fuzzy, and comfy. I get into bed, but it takes me a while to fall asleep. I have problems falling asleep. I'm thinking about being at the Capitol… huh! tomorrow… I wonder what's going to happen. I'll meet my stylist, and team. I hope my stylist is Cinna, from what Katniss has said about him. _Good night_…I think as I fade into a different world, a peaceful world, where everyone is equal, with democracy which I learned about how everyone has equal rights. The Capitol needn't worry about the districts destroying them, they're invulnerable. They could kill all of us, but where would they get all of their free things? Poor darlings!

**Review, do you think it's good so far? I hope so!**


	3. The stylists

**Chapter 3**

**Review and yeah…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does! **

I wake up from a jolt. I jump out of bed and into a fighting stance. Fists ready to punch, knees bent, and a grim expression. I look up. It's Katniss.

"It's time for breakfast. We are at the Capitol."

"Oh. I'll be there in a minute." She leaves. I brush my hair, than change clothes. _I wonder what I'll wear for the interview._ I pick out a black shirt with white stripes on the arms and blue pants. I love the feeling of them, so comfortable. I've never seen any pants like them. They totally match my shirt. Cool!

I go to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I kind of am pretty…God! I cannot let my mind wander. I mean within a week I might not even be alive! I'm still scared, but not as much. I'm confident that I'll live. Ugh! I'm so arrogant! That might get me a knife in my back… I have an average chance though, maybe even as a good of a chance as a Career. I hope Blake does well too. I guess there's no good or bad, its life or death. I want the life, but I guess everyone does. If I don't win my family will fall apart, and no one will be there to pick Father up. Jess would be so bad on her own. She can't live without support, and she'll probably also go into a mental state like Father did after Mother died.

I'm done getting ready and head to the dining room. The aromas filled my nose, so good! I still can't get over how much food there is.

I sit down and reach for the pancakes. I put one on my plate. I pour some gooey stuff on it, syrup it's called. It's sticky! I have a glass of pineapple juice. It's so sweet. I hope they have a buffet in the arena, serve yourself whatever you like. That would taste good; I guess it's better if there wasn't one. I don't need that much food and it would give everyone else an advantage. I need to stop wandering to the games and enjoy my last few days of 'freedom'. No one here is free, or poor for that matter.

I eat my food, so sweet and fluffy. By the time I finish I'm full. Effie must have thought my manners were adequate because she never said anything, actually she never says anything to me anymore in general. The Avoxs took away our dishes without a word. It sucks that their tongues were cut out just for denying the capitol which any decent soul would do.

I look out the window and am stunned. The Capitol, the must hating place in the world, is what I'm looking at. Most people in Panem never see this place, unless they're about to die. Stop! I can't fill my brain with such awful thoughts! I'm going to go home, to Jess. She needs me! I'll live past the arena! I have to. I guess that's what a lot of people say though. I hope mine is true though. It probably won't be though. I guess I have 1/24 of a chance. Ugh! Stop thinking pessimistically! I'll live!

XxXxXxXx

It's time for my stylists to 'perfect' me. I walk into the stylist's room. They have interesting hair, blue, pink, and green. Never have I seen so much make-up on anybody either, oops, I forgot about Effie. She wins. They sit me down in a spiny chair. I like those.

"You are so sweet, doll, maybe a cleaning would be nice, but you are already gorgeous," one of the stylists nearly shrieks with such a high voice.

They strip me down to nothing. I feel so uncomfortable that I want to run away. They act like it's no big deal. They wash my body, but I'm already pretty clean.

They dress me in a little white, I don't know, dress. It's thin. I don't like it; I feel too vulnerable but I know I won't have to wear it for long.

My hair is a sight. My hair is usually pretty straight with little waves. They have curled the bottoms, and moved my part to the left. It looks totally different, so unlike me. My hair's always in a ponytail, never just down hanging in my face.

I'm gestured to another room and waiting there is my stylist. She is pretty, and I'm guessing it's not Cinna. Her hair is really wavy, and she has a lot of make-up on. Her dress is a bit short for my likings, but the color is pretty, ruby red. It looks silky, but hey, I'm not going to touch it.

"Hello. I'm your stylist, Lyla. Wow, you're gorgeous and it doesn't look like the stylists did too much," Lyla introduces herself.

"Hi. I'm Ginger. Thanks."

"Well let's waste no more time. Let's get started!" She says as she sits me down in a chair. It's velvety, and big. It's very comfortable. She spins me around and continues, "I thought last year's clothes were amazing. I want to do something special like that. You mine coal right? Well maybe instead of coal we could take something that is mineable. Maybe sapphire or ruby?" When I look befuddled she explains, "People have also mined other things like gems. Sapphire is a gem and since your eyes are blue, a deep blue that would be perfect. Cinna agrees with me." Oh. Cinna is Blake's stylist. Lyla seems good enough though.

"Turn around," she commands as I twirl around slowly for her. "I have the perfect dress in mind."

She goes into a room and comes back with the 'perfect' dress.

"Huh," I gasp. It's gorgeous! It was a dark blue. Real sapphires line the collar, and it's about knee length. It has light blue squiggly lines down the front.

"Try it on," she suggests. I wince at the idea of changing in front of her and she says, "I won't look." She turns around; so do I. I take of my top, put the dress over, and then pull off my pants.

"I'm done." She turns around.

"It's breath-taking! Wow! It's beautiful, perfect," she keeps saying.

I look at myself in the full-length mirror. I _am _pretty. I don't even get mad at myself and try to doubt it. I love it. I won't mind having to be introduced wearing this! No! The introductions are tomorrow! NO!

I walk out and saw Blake. He's so cute in his outfit! He has a full length outfit on; it's like a long sleeve shirt and pants, but in one piece. It's a deep blue with sapphires lined on the collar too.

"We have one more thing that's going to help," Lyla says smiling as she shows us the can of hairspray. _Blue _hairspray!

"I refuse! Never would I put that in my hair. It's just chemicals!" Blake yells out.

"I agree!" We'd still have to anyway. I wasn't going to try to fight; Blake obviously was.

"Sorry, this will look more realistic," Cinna says.

Blake looks furious. His hair is standing up on end and his face is redder than a tomato. I could tell what he was thinking. _I'd rather die then put that stuff in my hair, go on stage, embarrass myself, and then pretend I care! _It kind of reminds me of this girl I knew. She refused to go stage, or even present something in front of the class. She was afraid of ruining her reputation. She didn't even have one!

They spray the stuff on our hair. Before, they combed my hair and put my part to the left. I look weird. Blake refuses to let them comb his hair and when they finally did, which requires cuffing his hands to the chair, they comb his hair, then spray blue stuff on his hair. They wait for him to calm down, and then uncuff him with caution. He gets up. He literally looks like a tornado, his arms are flailing in all directions. He seriously has anger-management problems. He runs out of the room, still flailing his arms in all directions. Cinna, Katniss, and Peeta are chasing him. I probably won't see him until tomorrow!


	4. Preparing for Introductions

**Before you read this go back and read the other chapters, I made changes to them and know I'm writing in present tense. There are even story changes, not just grammar and stuff like that. Thanks!**

**Chapter 4: The Introductions**

I get up and get dressed. I go and eat breakfast although I can't really eat since the butterflies in my stomach are more like bullets, about to pierce through my skin. I can't take it much longer. I need to get this over with. The introductions are to happen later today.

"Do you want to train together?" Katniss asks. Today I have one session with Effie, how to walk and useless stuff like that and one with Katniss, training and useful stuff.

"Blake? I'm not showing off my best move, the other stuff you know about."

"We can train separately today. I want a bit of my own time with Katniss since I have a lot to learn and you'll probably get bored with me around, waiting for me to learn how to throw a knife three feet away from where I'm standing," Blake replies. He can't throw a knife? Even I can do that! Nobody knows that I have some kind of phobia of heights, though, that's the main thing I need to practice with Katniss.

"That's fine. I'll start with Effie to get the bor stuff out of the way," I say in such an evil tone, while glaring at her, that she grabs the bread knife from the table and looks like she's going to throw it at me. "You'll get in trouble if you kill a tribute now." Instead she puts the knife back and does something I never imagined her doing to anyone. She spits at me. It's kind of funny, the spit lands in her juice instead. She growls at me, showing her white pearly teeth, which didn't at all look menacing. I snicker.

"Well you two get along just fine, how about you get started with walking," Katniss says sarcastically.

I'm pissed. I_ hate_ Effie _so_ much! She's going to torture me all through training. I know how to do all that crap anyway.

"_Honey, that's not how you walk. This is how you do it," my mother would say. She would show me, in her high heels with the green gems around the edge. She would walk with great posture with her back straight, head high and a big smile. I'd try but just start laughing. Jess was just 3 learning how to walk. She was already better than me, but I persisted. I finally learned and always had to walk like that, even with high heels on .I walked like someone who is trying to prove to a certain someone they can outsmart them. I would act like I'm trying to outsmart the capitol. I decided then I would make a difference in District 12, by volunteering when I would have my first chance even if it doesn't change anything with the capitol._

Now I was thinking of my plan when Effie interrupts my thoughts. "Hurry up, slouch. You need all the time you can get." I'm about to strangle her, but instead I stuff a whole piece of bread in my mouth and start chewing with my mouth open. She looks so disgusted and I can't help but laugh. Then something hits me, guilt. It must have taken someone in District 11 forever to make it and then I don't even enjoy it nor need it to fill my hunger.

I decide to follow Effie into the room where my torturous training would begin. No one could doubt our animosity towards each other. Inside the room were a long red carpet, mirrors, dozens of shoes, and my outfit. It's so pretty, blue gems.

"Well show me your skills, and if you step out of line I won't teach you and you'll be stuck at the introductions, not that you'll get any sponsors anyway."

This is my time to definitely cheese her off with how graceful I am, not just with flips and hand-stands. Head high, back straight, shoulders up and I'm ready. I start walking down the carpet. Effie just opens her mouth with how graceful I am. Being a gymnast you become that too.

"Impressive, but I doubt you've ever tried it with high heels." She grins thinking she got me. She hasn't yet, though. I put on the blue high heels I'll be wearing. I walk just as well and she looks infuriated. Ha-ha! But now it's time for things I won't do as well on. She shows me that I have to wave while walking. I trip because that totally throws off my balance. Effie starts snickering. I swiftly get up and continue, with a smile, letting Effie know she hasn't gotten to me yet.

"Excellent, even for a low-life slob like you, you're so small that you have no problems anyway." Know I have to practice speech since I've finished early. This is my low point unless I'm in front of the actual crowds.

"Time for speech, sound happy." What a hypocrite, she sounds anything from happy. She makes me laugh!

"Hello people of the Capitol, I just can't wait to participate in the Hunger Games! It's going to literally be a once in a life time experience!" I say sarcastically. I'm usually good in front of crowds, but I can't practice before-hand. It's definitely not the same, in front of a mirror or millions of people and millions of cameras.

"Yay! You only have a few minutes after that half-hour of useless work. We'll be able to work on that later unfortunately."

I wonder why I haven't put on my dress yet; I guess I'd have to take it off for training. Yeah! It's almost time for training!

It's time for lunch now. I see Blake, his face red. Anger-management problems…are not going to help him. Someone will start mocking him and he'll run to them, trying to push them, BAM! That's when he gets a knife in his heart. I'm scared for him.

As I walk in Avoxs are there, holding dishes with lids over them, and place one at each seat. I thank them, and take off the lid. Roast pig. I don't want to eat it, I never cook meat at home, it's too expensive and besides, I feel bad for the animals. They've been alive and humans are definitely not superior to them. We don't have the authority to kill them but we think we do. Pisses me off when people can't think of a reason why they stuff their faces with meat besides it tastes good.

I decide to eat a bit anyway, and a piece of bread. I ask one of the Avoxs to bring me a glass of milk. Ahh, its warm goat milk, my favorite. We have this at home; we have some chickens and goats. Jess loves animals and she's the reason I don't cook much meat anymore. She has a special bond with each of the animals we own. She cares for them, which is her special job. She never fails to take care of them; they take care of her too.

I eat exactly one bone of the pork, one piece of bread, glass of milk and I'm full. I already had a lot to eat this morning. After lunch I follow Katniss to the work room.

"So you have problems with heights?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah," I reply looking at the ground.

"We can practice by climbing fake trees. How high can you get off the ground?"

"I don't know, maybe two meters," I guess.

"OK, prove it."

We walk over to a tall tree. It looks real enough; it's tall, about 20 meters. I'll never be able to get that high. I grab a branch and pull my feet up. I stand up straight, and reach for the next limb. I don't look down; only feel positive I'll get to the top. Yeah, right! My left foot is dangling in the air and I don't see a branch where I can set it down on. I move my right foot over to make room for my left foot. I didn't slip. _Phew. _

I look down accidentally; I'm about four meters away from the ground. I scream and am about to fall but get a hold of myself and keep my fingers tight around the branch. My knuckles are turning white. I take a few deep breaths and continue.

Something hits me, a branch. Surprise, surprise, a branch hitting your head in a tree! It was enough of a shock to me that I let go and start falling.

"AHHH!" is all I can scream. My stomach hits the bottom branch and I miss the point where I can grab on and hit the ground, my back is throbbing with pain.

"Ginger, are-" Katniss is cut off. I black out.

XxXxXxXx

Next thing I know I'm waking up, I feel woozy and there a lot of doctors in the room.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"You were unconscious," a familiar voice said but I couldn't place it. Oh, wow I'm stupid, it's Lyla.

"Oh, stupid heights," I mutter.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, we'll practice later," Katniss tells me, "But now we have to get you ready for the introductions. She hoists me to the ground and leads me to the dressing room.

Lyla and the prep team are standing there, wait wasn't Lyla over there? I'm so dizzy that I can't think straight. They take off my clothes and wash me. Then they dress me in the blue dress, I love it! The blue gems sparkle. They have to spray the stuff in my hair, eww! I wonder how Blake is handling it…

I walk out of the room and there is Blake, standing there in his _cute _outfit! His hair is blue, but it looks like he's trying to rub it off; it's probably stuff that is permanent for a day. Even with blue hair he still looks cute. His face is a tomato red, probably from all of his anger. He's so weird…

Lyla, Cinna, and Katniss walk us out to where the carriage will come and take us the audience. The audience who is waiting to clap at our beauty! AHH! I'll be out there in front of millions of people and even though I don't have to say anything it's not going to be a fun feeling. If I trip or something I'll be caught on camera, the most humiliating thing I could ever do! I'm scared!

**Thanks for reading it, leave a comment too! Hopefully you read the first 3 chapters! If you haven't you'll probably still be able to catch on! Would be a smart idea to though! THNX!**


	5. Introductions

**Thank you AJLL, hungergamesfan51, and of course the shattered star for constantly reviewing! 3**

**Chapter 5-Introductions**

I'm summoned on to the carriage in front of Blake. I see Katniss, Cinna, and Lyla go in a different direction. They are probably going to get there some other way.

The carriage from the outside is blue, and so are Blake and I. It is being pulled by two horses, beautiful horses. The breed is Moyle. Wow, that breed is very rare, oh; I guess the Capitol probably clones animals. How awful to do that! It was so cute though, a darker brown, with an unnatural blue mane. Hairspray, ugh, it better be chemical free; I doubt it though. Too expensive to make it stand out that much if there aren't chemicals toxicating it. Nothing I can do though. Not right now. I see a motor on the back of the carriage. The horses are probably just for appearance.

I step into the carriage that will soon bring me to the point where I'll embarrass myself to the extremes! I need to stop thinking about all the bad things that might happen, but I can't. My mind is racing through every negative though I could possibly have. Blake doesn't look like he's doing much better. Suddenly my mind stops and I can't hold it anymore. I scream as loud as I can.

Sometimes I get this…this feeling. It's like a big ball of nerves headed towards my brain and I can't help it, so I scream. You feel like you need to let everything negative and pessimistic out so you scream. It's hard to explain, but if it happens to you, you would know what I mean.

The carriage lurches forward to a stop. The driver comes to the back, opens the door. "Is everything all right?" he questions warily. I look up at him, and by the look on his face I can tell he's dealt with mentally mad tributes. My face is red, my eyes are wide and I have a strenuous look on my face like something is pulling it down. I take a deep breath to let him know that I'll be able to maybe, slightly, possibly be able to handle it, maybe. "Oh, nothing then?" he mutters as he walks back and continues driving.

I can't handle this! I'm so mentally dazed, that if I think of anything that includes death I can't handle it. Katniss says blacking out might do this to me, but I must have hit my head pretty hard.

After a few minutes which felt like a few seconds but a few hours at the same time. Is that even possible? I mean the pain was a few hours, but the waiting was like a few seconds. Wow, I'm not thinking straight what-so-ever! I need to get a grip on myself! We're here!

I look at Blake and he still looks like he's fairing worse, he didn't even faint from falling off a tree! Well he's special, oh my God! His face looks like it's about blow up, it's too red. Something must be wrong with him, are all tributes like this? From the TV they all look so much more confident. I'm scared I'll trip and Effie will never forget it. She'll keep reminding me, if I live. Here my anger goes again… I need to calm down, get a grip.

I don't even realize that the chauffeur is holding the door open to let me out until Blake nudges me. If he can pay attention then I ought to too. I get out.

The dazzling lights are too much for me. I get the 'I'm-going-to-faint' feeling. I lose my balance. I nearly trip over my own feet but Blake steadies me with his arm. I grab on to it, I think I cut off his circulation, but don't let go. I can't faint, not here in front of all these people. We continue to walk, I even wave a few times, and eventually loosen my grip on Blake's arm. The audience is going wild for us; District 12 was a big hit last year. Hopefully they'll have a bit of the hope for us and sponsor us. That'd be nice.

Ahh! Don't fall, on top of the cameras. The cameras were directly under us. The only barrier was a glass floor. Creepy. I get my balance and walk more graceful then I ever have. Only about two meters away from the 'finish'. We keep going and finally I'm to my seat. Yes! I made it, what an ordeal!

Before I sit at my seat President Snow announces us, "Ladies and Gentleman I announce District 12's very own Ginger and Blake." We barely stop to let him announce us but as we do the crowd is going so wild I don't understand why their enthusiasm. I guess the star-crossed lovers really got to them last year. But I've never seen them this excited. I don't care though, I need to sit down.

District 12: Me, Ginger, I'd describe as a smaller then average 12 year old girl. I am a ginger, long flowing red hair, and freckles. People used to call me spot face. My skin is fair, and right now I think my face is red. I'm wearing the sapphire dress.

Blake, tall, 15, and has brown wavy, messy hair. He looks annoyed, bothered by all this. Red face, and is wearing the blue complete suit.

Here are the other tributes:

District 11: Bell. She looks fierce, determined, probably how I looked before this. She looks about 15. Her outfit is bird seeds which is interesting.

Toby is innocent, and about 13. I feel bad for him; he looks deaf by the way he isn't reacting to the rambunctious crowd. His outfit is about the same.

District 10: Nina: I'd say about 14 and is tough, but still innocent. Her outfit is a giant flag. District 9 is all about the countries from before the Capital and math.

Con, Looks like a lover, like he is missing his true love and family at home the way his eyes look just pass you. His outfit is the same, but a different flag, one that I don't recognize.

District 9: Jan, little and sweet, reminds me of Jess. She's smaller than me. Hunting is their requirement. She's wearing a ruby red dress, probably to represent blood. I don't want to think of that now though. I'm the Capitol's prey, about to be viciously murdered.

Joe, fierce, he looks about 17. His muscles are huge! He's wearing a red tux, doesn't look to bad. His outfit distracts you from his evil face.

District 8: Chica, lost like she needs someone to hit her on the head. She's about 15. Cotton is their main product so she's wearing a cottonball. It looks like a lost cloud, lost from all it knew.

Tolon, bored, needs something to do, like this isn't enough to handle already! His outfit is the same.

District 7: Kai, evasive, in need of a haircut, her hair reaches the back of her knees! She looks exactly 15. But she also looks crafty, she reminds me of that girl from last year from district 5… No, I can' think of those berries! Can't cry and let the Capitol know they've gotten to me! Not yet anyway! She's wearing a hammer, oh right, their construction.

Bosno, big head, and I mean arrogant! He walks up to President Snow and starts waving energetically to the audience and blowing kisses. He reaches out to President Snow for a hand shake. He looks just as stupid as Kai does wearing a hammer.

District 6: Lolo, scary tough, goth I'd say, even in her radiant white dress. They're the scientists.

Koby, too petit as I didn't even see him next to Lolo, who is tall! His left arm was missing; he must have been in an experiment. Poor kid, he looks only 13. _That's still older than me, I realize._

District 5: Jena, too small but I think she's 14. She looks helpless. A determined look is in her eye, but she also looks like she can't get far. She looks a little like a sheep, they specialize in breeding animals. She looks more like a lamb though.

Darren: He looks so fierce, like Thresh did with bands of steel and amazingly strong and about 18. I wouldn't want to fight him. He looks like an abnormally giant sheep. The comparison between him and Jena is too funny.

District 4: Gleney, what a STUPID name, but I can tell she's a career by her muscles and victorious smile she had while being introduced. She looks ignorant despite her strength, easy to fool. She's dressed like a fishing pole as they specialize in fishing.

Jez, couldn't have looked grimmer. His expression is a sour smile and just an evil look. He doesn't really look like a career, surprising. He looks kind of fat.

District 3: Daisy, looks like a real threat. Fierce but she doesn't look arrogant. I didn't think there are really any careers from District 3. She looks 16. She is wearing a grey cloud, their factories pollute too much, but why would she represent something negative about her district?

Fred looks plain stupid. He has a childish grin on, one a child has while getting a present. He will be the easiest to fool and looks even stupider in his pollution cloud.

District 2: Penny, definitely a career and she looks about 16. She looks very tough, too much muscle. Their district is medicine and doctors; her outfit is a bottle, like for pills and stuff. I need chill pills right now actually…

Axel, he has the most evil look in his eyes. He looks like he doesn't care about anything but still has the look like I'm going to win. He's tall but doesn't look as strong which surprises me since you'd think he'd be a career.

District 1: Cinderella, she is SO pretty, even with that awful name! She will have people lining up to sponsor her. I don't even know how you can be that pretty without plastic surgery… I think she will be strong, good with knives. Her outfit is gorgeous, a silver dress, maybe for their new inventions

Bronze, STUPID! He looks really scaring, obviously a career. He looks normal with a silver suit.

There are all the tributes. It's the same variety as all the other hunger games I've seen. I'm still scared! Hopefully I can take them; I just need to be evasive.

President Snow gives his lengthy speech. It drowns on a bit longer then it should have, wait did he say something about me? About me volunteering? He probably did. I don't want to be more embarrassed than I've already been! Eventually he stops and bids all the tributes good-bye. Of course, we'll be seeing more of him and his whole beastly crew. All the crew with funny hair…

All the tributes, Bronze, Cinderella, Axel, Penny, Fred, Daisy, Jez, Gleney, Darren, Jena, Koby, Lolo, Bosno, Kai, Chica, Tolon, Jan, Joe, Nina, Con, Bell, Toby, Blake, and, finally me marched out and now it's training time, fun fun fun heights! Yeah… not really!

**Did you like it? I thought it would be a good idea to add every tribute. Tell me if this is a good story…. By leaving a review!!! Veggo.**

**About the districts 'trademarks' I got from this website: . Collins never says what most of the districts main product is, so I'm technically allowed to make it up.**


	6. Training

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while…**

**Chapter 6**

As I'm about to enter my room Katniss and Blake walk up to me.

"Do you want to train together? Blake said he doesn't mind," Katniss asks me.

I look at Blake; he has a pleading look on his face.

"Sure. That's fine," I reply, "uh… is there a specific uh… type of training we're going to do?"

"We can start with what you both agree on doing something," Katniss says. She turns and walks down the corridor.

"Blake we can start with…. heights or something like that."

"I need to practice throwing, probably by weight-lifting. We _could_ do heights, I guess."

This is awkward_._ I don't really know any of this and I don't feel confident on showing him how _bad _I amI decide to agree with him, I don't want him to start really holding a grudge against me if he were to join the Careers or someone strong. I don't want Blake responsible for my death. So I agree, "Sure. We can start with weight-lifting and then later something else."

"Great."

XxXxXxXx

Katniss, Blake, and I walk into the big facility room to start weight-lifting and such. I see other tributes, about 12 others. I can't off the top-of-my-head name them all, but there is definitely, uh… Oh yes! Bronze and Cinderella. They look scary with their muscles. I don't want to be caught in a tree with them below!

Katniss leads us over to a spot in the enormous gym that says DISTRICT 12 in big clear grey letters. It looks a bit dusty… on purpose?

There are some weights, kind of scary the numbers written on them. 50, 100, 200 pounds! I can't lift that! I remember in school I learned in school the 'Panem system' for measurements. I wonder if they made it up; it's really confusing and illogical. There must have been an easier system to start with.

I go to the smallest weight, it is20 pounds. I sit under, chalk my hands, and place my hands on it. I take a deep breath and try to lift. Yes! At least I can hold it. I manage to hold it all the way up.

I accidentally scream as I let it drop back down. _It's going to hit me! _Nope, it can't hit me; it falls on its stand.

I'm so embarrassed, everyone's looking at me. Most are laughing, especially the careers. Then the trainers yell at them to pay attention. I'm SO embarrassed. Not a good start.

Katniss is just shaking her head. She doesn't look embarrassed, just irritated. I go and attempt to lift the 20 pounder again. As soon as I feel it's starting to weigh on me, I gently set it down.

Blake is lifting them much easier. He just holds them and it looks natural how he is lifting them up and down, up and down. I need to stay focused.

"Ginger, do you want to work on tree-climbing while Blake continues this? I know you wanted to train together, but?"

I don't really want Blake to think I betrayed him and didn't want to train with him. I don't think one hour of weight-lifting is going to help me at all. I decide to practice tree-climbing.

We walk to the some-what real tree.

"Start," Katniss motions to me. I grab a branch, then another. I look down, oh my god I'm like 2 feet off the ground and I'm already starting to cringe and shake.

I jump back down. "Ginger, you can't look down! You need to stay focused on what you're doing, and that's climbing to the top of the tree!" C'mon, there's still three days, Ms. Climber! Clearly she's thinking the opposite, "We only have 3 days! Get your act together!"

Katniss grabs a branch and gently lifts herself to the next. She's gliding so easily! "It's all mental, in your brain; you have the strength," she calls to me but I could swear I heard her say 'maybe' after 'you have the strength'.

She continues to climb and now she's about 7 ft. of the ground. I steady myself, take a few deep breaths, and slowly start to climb. 1 foot, 2 feet, 3 feet. I resist the urge to look down. Katniss is maybe about 10 ft. up and my goal is to make it that far. _I'm not going to look down, I'm not going- _

I look down. My palms sweat the amount of water needed for a swimming pool and I feel them slipping. Suddenly I get a hold of myself and look up. I have to make it a few more feet. Just 5 more feet!

By the time I get a hold of myself Katniss is already at the top. "C'mon! You can make it! Just keep coming." She continues to say this until I realize I'm almost to the top. I can't believe it! I just made it!

My stomach starts to get a woozy feeling. I look down, and fall. I keep falling. Katniss keeps yelling to me to grab on. I catch a glimpse of her scrambling down to catch me. I keep falling. I keep attempting to grab a branch; all I've managed to get is a few leaves.

I hit the bottom branch.

"OWW!" I scream deafeningly. I don't think about who's watching me, just what I can do to stop the pain. God! I can't stand this pain; what would I do if someone to cut my arm off?

I haven't fainted, yet. I keep breathing, while screaming. I can feel blood around me, or is that mytears of pain. Nope, it's definitely blood; I can feel it's sticky. There's blackness around my eyes…

XxXxXxXx

I can feel I'm in the infirmary. I'm lying on my stomach. I turn around to lie on my back. EEP! I swiftly turn back around. I forgot that I fell on my back.

"Oh good you're awake. It's been a whole day. Are you hungry?" I can't tell who said it.

At that moment I do realize how hungry I am, but I actually can't tell. It just hurts everywhere. Some nurse turns me around and sits me right up. She stuffs some pills down my throat, and then she gives me some peach yogurt. It tastes really good.

Out of nowhere I ask, "Where's Blake?"

"He's training. He really went into a mental state. Like you were his sister," Katniss tells me.

Aww. That's sweet. "Am I going to train today? Or should I take it easy?"

"You are going to stay here and rest. Maybe tomorrow you can train," Lyla says.

I really don't want to argue. "What? I'm not prepared at all! I still need to learn to climb a stupid tree!"

"Oh no! You are not trying to climb that tree again. Do you want to die before the Hunger Games start?!" I can't tell who said that… Effie? Does she really care about me? Doesn't she want me to die at the Cornocupia?

"Fine! I'll just stick to the ground."

Everybody leaves the room and I'm left by myself. I really have to go to the bathroom.

"Nurse!" I yell and as soon as I stop a nurse enters. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

She looks relieved when I ask such a simple question. I can't blame her, though. I get up and lean against the nurse all the way there. I close the door and when I'm done she lets me lean against her all the way back to my bed. I get in it and drift off.

XxXxXxXx

I wakeup at what I think is the next day; turns out to be the next day. I feel much better. I hop out of bed and walk down to Blake's room. I open the door; he's not there. I decide to head to the dining room, as I realize I'm starving.

I sit down and grab a few pieces of bread. After eating it I pour myself a bowl of cereal. Blake walks in.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be training?" I ask.

"I am. I just came here to get a bit of food. How are you?"

"I'm fine. My back really hurts and I'm going to get a 1 on my interview. It's tomorrow right?" I know it's tomorrow, but for some reason I feel calm.

"Yeah. I hope we both do well. I can lift the 75 pound weight now and climb a tree and throw knives and spears a good distance." I feel stupid after what he tells me he can do. I can neither lift the weights, climb a tree, nor throw things that far.

"I know I will do awful."

"No you won't. Come on, I bet that you will get a 12, and you can bet that I will get a 12, deal?" Blake's so nice, I love him like a brother. Nothing more than that. He won't pull a Peeta. "C'mon let's go and train a bit."

I chase after him, and beat him there. I start laughing hysterically; I mean I just beat Blake even though he just told me all the things he can do. I guess I never really thought of me as a fast runner. Katniss hits me andturns me around. I gulp. Is she mad at me? What have I done? She points me to the tree. I comprehend I haveto climb it.

I take a deep breath and feel confident. I grab a branch and lift my legs. I do this about 20 times and reach the top. I start to come down, I'm not even thinking about this. I'm thinking about Jess, and all of our happy memories. I stop thinking about it as I feel I'm close to the ground. I look down.

I'm so stupid! I still have about 10 feet. I start to lose my grip. I fasten my hands around the thick branch and I look up. I step down and I slip on a branch. I think it's too thin to support a human. I fall.

For some reason I don't start to scream. Is it because I'm so used to this I don't need to worry about what will happen? Anyway I grab a branch after millions of shots at it. I don't know how I manage it but my arm grabs that branch, then the other one follows, and now I'm hanging. I don't know where to put my legs but that's past my range. Eventually my legs find a safe place and I continue my journey down. Almost there, and I look down. 1 foot to go.

Phew, I jump down the last foot.

"I knew you could do it," Katniss praises.

"Thanks!"

"Nice Ginger! You are awesome!" Blake cries and hugs me; I hug back.

Blake and I walk to the weights. He shows me how much he can lift. Wow! I'm not even going to try.

_How did I climb the tree? I felt so confident, now I don't think I could climb a bunk-bed ladder._

_Drugs and pills, Katniss thinks, always helps people's confidence temporarily._

A/N Leave a review!


	7. Interviews

**Get ready for an extra long for chapter and thanks for the reviews everyone especially the shattered star for doing both betaing and reviewing! =)**

**Chapter 7**

I grab a banana and a glass of cranberry juice and go to my place. Blake's still taking food. He sits at the table. He has three pieces of buttered bread, a big bowl of cereal, a glass of milk, two strawberry yogurts, and a chocolate doughnut on his plate.

"Have enough food?" I ask sarcastically.

"I'm not sure, enough for the first course of breakfast, maybe," he says, laughing.

"Excited for the interviews?"

"You kidding me, but at least I have can do some things. I'll probably get a decent score." That's what I love about Blake; he never tries to deny the truth.

"Yeah, I'll show them my gymnastics and maybe I'll try to climb a tree but that will definitely bring my score down so maybe I'll leave that out."

"Did you forget about yesterday when you kicked the tree's butt and got all the way to the top?"

"Yeah, but to be honest, after I got down I didn't even know how I managed to climb the tree. I don't know what hit me."

"Hello, ready for the interviews Blake?" Effie greets Blake _forgetting _to greet me.

"Yeah Ginger and I are ready!" he said trilling out the ready.

"Oh, Ginger, I forgot about you. Well, maybe, just maybe, you will get an OK score," Effie says.

"Well I'm sure you can climb it again," Blake tells me.

"The tree that you climbed? You didn't actually, well you did," Effie reports to me.

"What do you mean?"

"The nurse drugged you in order to boast your confidence," Effie shrugs off like it's no big deal. But it is.

I sit down knowing I won't be able to find the nurse without getting caught running through the infirmary. Wait… Katniss was probably involved…

I run out of the room and I can tell that Blake is following me. I run to Katniss' room and then take a detour to the training room. Nope. Where is she?! I head towards the main mentor's room and find her there sipping coffee.

I barge in not really caring about manners and yell. "Excuse me?! Drugs! To prove to myself that I can climb a tree when I really can't? How could you do something like that to me!? I thought you wanted us to win? To know when I'm actually there… I won't know how to climb a damn tree, because of you!" I'm in such a rage I don't even feel Katniss hugging me. Instead of accepting her hug I run out of the room and into Blake.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Ask," I take a deep breath and point to the devil in disguise, "Katniss." Blake actually looks surprisingly calm. Just then I hear a bell. Ugh… interviews!

"Would all the tributes please report to the entrance by the interview room?" Caesar Flickerman calls out.

"Go. You can get amazing scores. Just remember how you felt Ginger." It's kind of creepy the look in her eye; too determined.

Blake and I head towards the room. No need for us to really hurry. We'll be last anyways. Hopefully the judges won't get bored. I wonder if they ever have.

When we arrive I see about half of the other tributes waiting. We stay towards the back and a few minutes later everybody else is here. Someone checks to make sure there are no scared and hiding tributes and then lets Cinderella through the door. She looks at everybody with a smirk on her face.

I assume that the walls are sound-proof because I can't hear anything except murmurs of the other tributes waiting to go in. Blake and I discuss strategies and what exactly we are going to show the judges. It's kind of weird because Blake keeps turning his head like I'm bothersome to be around or something.

After what feels like a few days it's my turn. I wish Blake luck on his training interview as he does for me.

I walk in.

The judges greet me. They are sitting in front of a long table. They have some writing utensils and notepads, nothing else.

"Hello, my name is Ginger from District 12 and I will demonstrate my high points," I inform the judges.

I take my gymnastics stance. I flip and I flip and I cartwheel and I jump and I run and I do all the gymnastics stuff I can do.

I keep running and then I notice all the equipment. There's a tree (not going to climb), weights, monkey bars (I love those!), and some spears.

So in all I did my gymnastics and I did some punching on the big bean sacks they had. Good thing I didn't do climb the tree, who knows, maybe I'm still being drugged.

They dismiss me. "Thank you." I leave.

XxXxXxXx

As I'm called into the room I take a deep breath. I've been being taught to control my anger so I mustn't get angry with the judges. I hate them, I mean; they're part of the game- making. I despise them all; no matter how little they are involved.

"Hello, my name is Blake: I'm from District 12." I say.

"Go ahead," one of the game-maker tells me.

I go to the weights, pick the 100 pound weight up and start going. I do this for a few minutes and I can tell the game-makers are so bored that I move on to spear throwing. It goes quite a ways; at least they look slightly impressed. I climb the tree there about half-ways and then climb back down. What more is there for me to do?

The room I'm currently standing in is really pretty and has a ton of modern equipment but I really don't pay too much attention.

"You are dismissed," the same person tells me.

I bow, thank them, and head out. I still have the interviews. Blech. Cinna directs me towards the dressing room.

XxXxXxXx

"I think this will be really pretty on you," Lyla tells me holding up a pair of black pants and a white shirt.

"Sure, I guess." I'm about to go to the slaughter house so does it really matter what I wear? Nobody will remember anyway, but I hate fashion none-the-less. To act more involved I ask, "Is there a significance of it?"

"Well black I personally think stands for kind of tough. Caesar Flickerman will probably be asking questions of why you volunteered. So look strong, not like a little girl. Actually…" she ponders something, "Perfect! You will wear a long red skirt and a white shirt actually. The shirt will be very bland, no frills, ruffles or anything. You skirt will be the same, just plain dark red."

"No! You said I'll wear the black so I will!"

"No you are going to wear this. Understood?"

"What… ugh!" Fine I'll just wear it since it doesn't really matter anyway. I want Lyla to stay liking me so I take the clothes and head towards the dressing room.

I walk back and she says, "Perfect, but maybe a belt would do you good. Let me find a good one." Lyla heads over to a closet and pulls out a bunch of belts. She hands me a red one, it blends in completely with my skirt.

"What shoes should I wear?" After I ask that Lyla goes to the closet and gives me a pair of white sandals. I put them on and adjust them to my mini foot. They are _extremely _comfortable. I actually love my outfit. I never wear _girly_ clothes so it's kind of a big change. I look at myself in the mirror. It will do -hopefully- because interviews are only one hour away!

XxXxXxXx

As I take my seat on the long row of chairs placed for all the tributes I see the other menacing tributes already seated. I start to cringe. They are officially scary. Blake sits next to me and whispers, "The careers asked me to join an alliance with them if I get a decent score."

"What did you say?" I ask with scared eyes.

"I said it depends what the other scores are."

"What! So you _might _actually join them! I will never forgive you if you do!"

"Sshh. I don't know," he sighs, "it'd be nice if they weren't stalking me to throw a spear through my heart."

"The scores!" a man announced.

The scores are flashing up, almost there.

3

2

1

The scores…

I immediately scroll my eyes down to the section labeled District 12. I see my name and my score is…

4

W.O.W. That is pretty bad. I knew I wouldn't get a good score but that bad?

"Yeah!" Blake yells. He got a… 10! Good for him. "Woo-woo!"

"Congrats Blake," I tell him but I don't think he can hear me with all the pandemonium.

The scores are as followed:

Cinderella and Bronze-10.

Penny-10, Axel-9.

Daisy-8, Fred-6.

Gleney-9, Jez-10

_No surprises there… the careers always get amazing scores._

Jena-5, Darren-10. Actually I found out that they are siblings. Darren volunteered when Jena was picked.

Lolo-6, Koby-3

Kai-5, Bosno-8. _Bosno must have really started to bug the judges because he looks like a career._

Chica-2, Tolon-5

Jan-8, Joe-10. _How did Jan manage to pull off an 8? She's like the same size as a mouse. Well actually more like a bear cub._

Nina- 8, Con- 7

Bell- 9, Toby- 4

And of course… Blake- 10 and then there's me with a 4. Yay! Eh, not really actually. I didn't think my score would be _that _low. I'm actually kind of embarrassed.

Caesar announces the interviews are to begin.

"Would Cinderella from District 1 please come up?"

All the careers, Cinderella, Bronze, Axel, Penny, Daisy, Gleney and Jez, keep saying how they will win and how no one has a chance against them. Not very original. And it's especially boring to listen to.

Most of the people talked about their interests and their personalities. Also they talked about what their goals were and how they would love winning and about the Capitol.

i

This is the only one that stood out from the others.

"District 7's own… Kai!"

A very timid girl stands up in her pair of blue pants with sparkles and a frilly yellow tank-top. She makes her way to the stage.

"Hello. How are you today?" he says.

"Hello yourself. I'm quite fine actually," she whispers. I have to strain my ear to hear what she is saying.

"I'm fine too. Let's get started." He's nice to repeat what she said she people could actually hear.

"OK! Let's start with some questions. How do you like the Capitol so far?"

"It's really pretty and nice and the food is great."

"Any favorites?"

"The chocolate cake."

"Well, I do eat a lot of cake. Have you tried the Capitol's cake? It is to die for!"

"I have tried it. I loved it and I guess it was literally to die for. I would have never tried it if I hadn't been picked."

He doesn't know what to respond so he just goes to another question, "What's your favorite animal?

"Horse, definitely."

"Have you ever ridden one?"

"We have horses to help haul hay but if you sit on one you will get a severe beating or be put to death." She whispers the last few words.

"Oh. Yea well…" I think he really hates the responses he's getting. She just told him something kind of secret of her district. A horror about her district. "Well how about your family? Any siblings?"

"Well I had a foolish little brother. I loved him. He was 6 and one night we had to stay working five hours past when our work was over. That's not unusual though, but we don't get any extra pay. Anyway he was extremely tired. I tried to keep him awake. He just couldn't though. I was hammering something together and he was supposed to be pounding nails into something. Right after I gave up trying to keep him awake he zonked out. Just as the supervisors were coming around. They saw him asleep and said by not obeying the rule of working he would have to be out to death. I tried to wake him up, but they pushed me away." Tears were pouring out of here eyes all while she was talking but I know she can't control them. Her time was almost up. I really want to hear what happened. I feel _so _bad for her. To have something happen to you, to have something like that happen to Jess would be…

The audience was silent. Some on the verge of tears, some bawling their heads off. As soon as they go home they'll probably forget anyway.

"Stop it! You're breaking my heart!" he says as he blows his nose and wipes his eyes.

She stops. She can't go on anyway. At least without crying and sobbing.

The bell goes off.

"May the odds ever be in your favor." I doubt the odds have _ever _been in her favor.

She is crawling back to her seat, one step at a time.

I look towards the careers and only one looks like he was snickering at her. One of the others hits him but they don't look sad. Just a bit though… maybe

A time passes as the others went up and now it's my turn.

"Miss. Ginger Rok from District 12!"

I walk up and trip.

I burn my knee on the ground and it's kind of painful so I accidentally yell. Everyone looks at me. I swiftly get up; I don't _think _I've ever been this clumsy. Aren't gymnasts supposed to be graceful?

I look at the others and while everyone is laughing Kai is looks at me with pity in her eye. I actually accept her pity and return the pity. She then starts to tear-up in her eyes. I can tell that she's thinking. _If only I had tried a bit longer to keep my brother alive. _I return _He's still in your heart. _She replies. _Can we do telepathic notes or something? _

Then I realize I've been standing there communicating with her and that everyone is looking at me to go sit down. Oh, god! I walk faster than normal to my seat.

"So how are you, a bit slow on the draw I'd say," Caesar jokes.

"Sorry, I just felt dazed," I tried lying. I'm awful at lying, I've never really had to since I never hung around people and I would never lie to Jess.

"Are you trying to lie because you are not the best at that," he laughs. I hate him; why is he against me?

"You're correct. I was lying."

He looks surprised that I talked back to him that he just continues and doesn't ask what really happened. "So what's special about you? Oh, wait! You volunteered and you are only twelve. Can you explain why you volunteered?"

I've been waiting for this. I have my false answer.

"I wanted to prove that little kids, twelve year olds to be exact, can win the Hunger Games. I never recall hearing about twelve year olds winning."

"Actually only one has. But he turned thirteen during the Hunger Games so technically he was thirteen but…"

But here is the real reason I volunteered. I wanted to help the people in District 12, particularly people who live in the Seam. Some many people go hungry and die from starvation that I would have a meal at my house once a day. Like how they used to have Soup Kitchens. You come for a meal. That would be great. I don't care about the glory and fame; I just want more people surviving. That would be a _huge _accomplishment. I just don't want to tell the Capitol in case that's a sign of rebel and so that they don't ruin my plan.

He continues, "Can you tell me about your family?"

"I have a sister, Jess. She is so cute, sweet, and extremely smart. I love her more than anything. I really hope to see her again. Hi Jess!" I give a little wave. "I have a dead mother and a depressed father. My father hasn't gotten over my mom's death so I've been in charge of getting the food on the table, although my father is a carpenter. He provides money and I do everything else."

"Oh, how did your mother die?"

"She ate nightlocks. No one knows that but me. I couldn't tell my family but I guess now they know. I'm sorry for not telling you," I mumble.

"That's too bad," he says as he's trying to think of an original question. I don't think he wants to ask me about my score since it was awful. But he does.

"How about that score? Not the best, I'd say," I swear he really does hate me! He was supportive to everyone else except for me! Why is almost everyone against me?

Uhh… What do I respond to that?

But just then the bell rings and I get up. Blake and I exchange glances. I really hope he hasn't decided to join the careers.

XxXxXxXx

As my name is called up panic sets in. I hope he doesn't nudge me to say if I have a girl-friend.

Because I had one.

And now I hate her.

I start my way up to the stage and spotlight to the only interview I'll ever have in my life. I sit down on some velvety chair. Caesar greets me with a hand-shake and we get started.

"Hello Blake. Our last but certainly not least contestant. How are you today?"

"50% nervous, 20% excited and 30% annoyed," I respond truthfully to the maximum.

"Well that certainly is vague," he winks to the audience, "Tell us about you. Any special memories, friends, things like that you want to share with us?"

All I can think of is Kassy, my best friend. We had so much fun. We came from the two 'richest' families in town, if you could call us that. It's not like we had to be like Katniss and hunt for food for our families. We hung out all the time because we were both the same age. But now she hates me. Because I went out with her #1 enemy. So I can't think of any recent memories.

Uhh, let me think…

I got it!

"One day Kassy, my best friend," I start off. "And we were walking in the forest after school. We walked up and down creeks because Kassy really wanted a pet frog. We knew the right place to catch them so we headed there. I saw one and to surprise her _I _was going to catch it. One jumped out of the water and I tried to grab it, but I missed. Kassy was turned and it came up again. I leaned out to reach out for it but accidentally dropped it. So I was going to try again 'till I caught it. On my fifth try I leaned a bit far and accidentally fell in. It wasn't deep but I made a huge splash anyway. Kassy turned around and saw me in the water swimming frantically. She didn't understand how I could've possibly drowned in that shallow of water but she went to rescue me. She grabbed my arm and when I came up I had the frog she had longed for." The audience starts laughing their heads off. I hate them lots so if only they could actually laugh their heads off would be nice.

Caesar is laughing very hard so at least this is wasting a bit of time. But I still have time. "How about that score, 10, pretty impressive! Do you have any secrets?"

"Uh… no. I just threw stuff and weight-lifted and things like that. Nothing special."

"That's still a very good score anyway."

The bell goes off and as I'm heading back to my seat I see a person glaring at me.

Ginger.

She must've thought I joined the careers.

But now I'm going to.

I want her to die…

A slow and painful death.

Because I really hate her…

**I know this chapter was long but thank you to everyone who actually finished it. **

**And the next chapter **_**will **_**be the starting of the games for people who are getting bored with this… ;)**

**Thanks for reading and of course leave a review!**


	8. Cornucopia

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. **

**And thank you Third Eye Blind for helping me to write! **

I'm standing at the Cornucopia, dressed in what Lyla decided would be best for me, a big green winter coat jacket, with a green sweater under it, and a green shirt under that. Why she picked green beats me. I'm wearing thick wool pants too. I also added a little something to my pocket; a list of every tribute and their main appearances and what I know about their personality. Just in case I run into a career and I think it is a defense-less tribute from another district. That would be a problem.

We are enclosed in a cylinder tube, each of us. We are standing on a platform, waiting to be set free. If that's what you can call it.

The countdown is beginning.

59, 58, 57

49, 48, 47, getting closer.

34, 33, 32, about halfway there… just keep going.

26, 25, 24 I'm still waiting…

10, 9, 8 Yes! Getting closer.

4, 3, 2, I take a deep breath…

1

The enclosed place suddenly is open and I waste no time.

I set off, on my slow feet. There are a few others in front of me, so I head for the isolated pack.

I swiftly turn my head to find a career gaining on me. I quicken my pace and I'm reaching down to grab the pack.

I trip; I make no noise. Except for my loud breathing.

The ground is right below me, but somehow I must get up. I'm not sure how I will.

I hear two canon shots in a row. I'll find out tonight who they were.

I don't know how I managed but not I'm in a squat. There is one career, above me, holding the pack. What's her name...? Penny. From district 2 I believe.

She takes the knife out of it and stabs at me. She barely misses, but ends up cutting beneath my shoulder.

I can feel the sticky blood oozing slowly out of the newly formed cut. But I don't show my pain. I am now standing up, with my knees bent and shaking. I fumble to get the pack from her and when I grab hold of it she moves it away. I then fall flat on my face.

This is the end of me… I just know it is.

Being a gymnast I can be very swift and so this is what I do. I start to stand up, looking all around me whilst, and within half a second I'm up.

I hear three more canon shots. They are not all in a row, about maximum four minutes apart; I heard them while I was being stabbed, while I was trying to get the pack, to now.

Surrounded by all the careers, Cinderella, Bronze, Penny, Axel, Daisy, Gleney, Jez, and what do you know? Blake.

I'm stuck. Penny is still holding the pack. If I'm to ever get out I should make a bee-line for her.

I remember what I taught myself.

Pressure points.

I only actually know two of them. I can always get the shoulder. I remember this girl was making fun of me and I hit her there and she started shaking her arms around. I hadn't even known what I was doing; it just seemed like a vulnerable spot. I did the same thing to about ten other people. I can also kind of hit the back. I hit pretty hard there, but I have to hit it exactly right, and sometimes I can, and sometimes I can't.

Penny is standing next to Blake, who is in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere, shrimp," a familiar voice bellows out. Why is Blake doing this to me? I though he cared about me! Why did he lie to me? He grabs a sword and points it towards me, but doesn't look like he will stab me. Except then he moves it closer to me.

"But I am," I mouth back at him. I move my body ever so slightly, and then quickly reach out my arm and hit Penny's shoulder pressure point. Her arms start to shake and drop the bag. I'm out of there and I grab the bag as its falling. Bronze and Axel are helping Penny get up while the five are after me.

I'm to the edge of Cornucopia and over look a massive mountain.

Where I notice the landscape I will have to endure.

It's completely buried in snow.

Which is horrible since I hate cold weather. I will bundle up in the fall for fear of early winter chills. I never wear shorts, even in the summer. I always wear lots of clothes and District 12 is a relatively warm place, not blazing hot, but decently warm. I have never had to endure cold weathers, but here I am, standing at the top of a never-ending icy fortress.

And yet, I don't even turn my head to see if the careers are still after me or if they've gone back.

I start to make my way downhill. The blizzard winds are driving me down. I can barely stand up and that's when I turn my head. Blake and the others are at the top.

"We are not crazy enough to chase after you in that weather. Have fun idiots!" Blake yells, though his voice is lost in

the wind. I see him briefly wave his sword. I bet he lied to me about everything. His abilities, his problems, everything!

I look around for the others, they've all dispersed. I don't even catch a glimpse of anyone. Except the one girl, Kai. The one I telepathically communicated with. I try it again, but no such luck reappears. She's going west, while I'm headed just straight, which is presumably south, I think. The canon goes off.

My arm is killing me. The crimson blood is soaking through my thick clothes, including the jacket. I can't stand the pain. I sit down and wait a bit. I don't know how I managed to escape; I guess my anger fueled my body.

It takes me a long time to get down the mountain, I'd say close to two hours. I kept tripping and sliding a bit of ways and then getting up and doing the same again. My cheeks are numb and I can't feel my hands. I hope there is a pair of mittens in the pack, but I don't want to check now, not in the middle of the bitter cold mountain. Weird thing is I don't even feel my cut shoulder; it must be numb.

Later on the slope I found a new way to get down; I just slid. I decided to open my bag and I find a deflated blow-up sled. I finally get enough air in there to support my body. It takes much less time.

I get really bored going down the mountain. I hope I find some nice enclosed place down there. Surprising thing is that there was no change in the altitude. I thought it got harder to breath the further you went down. I don't know where District 12 is in altitude-wise.

XxXxXxXx

I finally have reached the bottom of the mountain. It took lots of time, and I got real bored long the way but I'm just happy to have gotten to the bottom. The Game-Makers have had enough fun today. A bit later, I suppose, the dead tributes faces will show in the sky.

The bottom is even more bitterly cold. I settle on finding a safe, secure place to unpack my stuff I have just obtained and try to fix up my arm. I see something ahead, a cave? Just then I hear the canon sound.

I head towards the direction of the cave and I discover that it's just a little over-hang on the mountain, close to the ground and in deep, but very concealed. Hopefully nobody will look here for the time being, but it's nowhere to sleep.

I'm going to clean my cut. I can't feel it but I don't want anything to affect it anyway. I take off my jacket. I try pulling up my sleeves but it's too far up and my sweater's very thick. I decide to leave it be for the time being and maybe it will heal on its own. I'm not a doctor so I will probably mess it up even more.

I take a look at what's in my pack. The deflated sled I know. There is also an empty water bottle, a pack of raisins, loaf of wheat bread, and another pocket knife. _Hadn't Penny taken the one from the front? _There's also a sleeping bag with extra liners, and a layer of fuzzy on the inside; it's white. Handy in case you want to be camouflaged. There's one thin pair of mittens and one thick pair, of which both are white. One wool hat, very thick and warm and I dig down to the bottom. Nothing else is there. This is the contents of the hiking bag. Everything except for the food is white. But not my clothes, why are they green? It's not easy to blend in with nature if nature is white.

I'm very thirsty, so I decided to melt some snow. I put the snow in the container and then try to breathe on it so it will melt, but after many use-less attempts I give up and just drink the snow. My back starts hurting heaps right after I swallow a lot, but I don't feel as dehydrated. I then eat a few raisins and I feel fine. Besides the cold.

I hear a deafening sound, the canon. One more person dead, who's families are mourning right now for their lose.

And just after the anthem goes off. I don't sing the anthem, I just listen. I look up at the sky and wait for the dead tribute's faces to show. Eight are dead. That's not too many in the Hunger Games, but it still feels like a lot.

First I see Fred, District 3 who was the only from those 4 districts not a career. Koby, Tolon, Chica, both from District 8. Then there's Jan, the sweet and innocent one, and then Nina and Con from District 10, and then Toby. I take the piece of paper and rip where their name is to mark them off as dead.

I need to move spots before getting killed by someone. Someone like Blake. I can't figure him out. One minute he's hugging me, the next he joins the careers, and the next he tries to kill me? What is up with that? I really don't understand him…


	9. On the Go

**Chapter 9**

I make my way to find a more adequate place for boarding. The little over-hang where I am currently at isn't suitable for sleeping. I'm not concealed at all. I'm in place sight; especially in bright green clothes.

I pack everything: the food, the deflated sled, the ice-filled canteen, the loaf of bread, the wrapper of the raisins, and the sleeping bag. I'm wearing the mittens, hats, and the coats (with the pocket-knife in my pocket).

As I keep through the snow I see something in the distance. I keep getting nearer until  
I realize what it is. It's a forest. It's very green and although I can't see much from here, I can tell it's pretty.

I trudge through the snow with my snow boots. They aren't very effective because I can't really move through the snow easily and the snow is freezing like when I would jump in the river during the beginning of spring. I miss being at home.

I can't help but chatter through my closed mouth; literally from the cold. I shiver. But I must go on; for if I don't I won't be able to pick myself up later on.

The forest doesn't seem to be getting any closer. Not further away, but no closer either. _Just hurry up and forest come closer!_

I think I might die of coldness. I can't think clearly; my mind is just filled with the fact that I might die out here in this ever growing blizzard. The wind is piercing my cheeks and I can feel my cheeks turning ever so numb by the second.

I feel like I'm going very slowly, but there's nothing I can do. I need to let my anger out. And I do that by screaming. Clearly I can't do that now because, well, that would give me away.

I'm getting closer to the edge of the forest. Ugh! Why can't I just magically transport myself there? I can't handle this! I can't move any faster and I'm going so slowly through the deep snow.

I make it to the beginning of the forest. As soon I took one step inside, I suddenly feel… It's a strange feeling, like some kind of warmth. It feels like summer. I take a few steps back. Freezing. But a few steps forward and I am in some kind of magical land; where the birds chirp and the sun sings and everyone is happy. The snow doesn't just vanish if I'm in the warmth. I bend down to feel it; nope nice and warm. Those wretched games makers.

I guess I forgot that this _is _the Hunger Games, that is, until I turned around.

"Ah!" I screeched as I took started running backwards.

"Hi!" The girl says while reaching out her hands, "My name's Kai."

"Uh," What do I say to a happy girl in the _Hunger Games? _She is clearly insane. I'm a bit weary of a girl who wants to be friends! I mean c'mon! Right now! Honestly the worst time to try to be social.

"Are you going to kill me? Why are you being so nice to me?!" "Why would I kill you? Haha, you are so funny! And aren't I supposed to be nice to guests?"

Well typically right here in this arena, _no. _I know she's leading me into a trap! Nobody is _this _stupid! She is down-right mysterious. What do I say? _Oh sure, we can be the best of friends!_

"C'mon. Down to my, like, secret place." This had to be interesting.

I follow her to an opening in the land, a meter across and a meter width. This is a trap; there are probably alive bears down there. "You first," she says, but I deny gesturing to her to take the first jump in. "Sorry, I was just, like, trying to be polite!"

She jumps right in. "Just jump in! It's very nice, like, down here."

I decide to jump in. I land with a thud, but the place is very spacious. "How'd you get such a big space, and with furniture?"

"I don't know. I was walking in the magical forest and all of a sudden, I like, I fell in here," she told me while playing with her blond hair in front of a mirror.

"Wow. The game makers must be up to something pretty good to give a tribute this."

"The who? Oh, never mind. Anyway, I love it! So how do you like this place?"

"It's great, I mean I just love freezing-your-butt-off snow," I reply sarcastically.

Clearly she takes it seriously with, "Why would you want your butt to freeze off? I mean EW! I'm trying to keep my figure." Upon saying this I take a closer look at her. Blond hair, big brown eyes, anorexic body, tall. All in all, a slender model type of a person.

"OK. By the way, do you have any food? I'm starving!"

"Well there was some, but I was afraid of myself getting fat and gaining a few pounds. Do you know how _bad _that would be for my reputation? My friends would totally ditch me and Ryan would _never _let me date him! Ah! Horrible! So in order not to tempt myself I got rid of it all. I kept one little piece of cheese in case I'm about to faint of hunger. But that's it."

What! Does this girl realize how stupid she is? Throwing food away in the Hunger Games?! Un-heard of! Why would she starve herself in the first place? Won't the Hunger Games do that to you anyway? "You are so stupid! Where did you throw the food away to?"

"Um, well I buried it, like, under some snow. I found, like, this place, took the food and then, like, walked about an hour to bury it under the snow where I won't be tempted."

What was I going to do with somebody _this _stupid?

**I know it was short, but I thought that that was a good ending point. I just needed to post another chapter up! **


End file.
